The Story of Legends 2
by Jedi Jerix
Summary: The sequel of The Story of Legends
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, how's it coming with the coms?"

They were sneaking into a imperial base. This was not the first time coms weren't used in a operation like this. But it was not always good.

"I'm trying, and got it."

"There's no time to wast." Jexion said, "proceed to phase two."

Jexion sneaked with the rebel soldiers he brought. Now it was time to take the base. They burst through the doors and all of the imperial officers turned and froze.

"Nobody move. This is now property of the rebel alliance."

They all put there hands up.

/

"Great job."Delen said.

"You as well." Keyno said.

Jexion walked past them and said,"Prepare for lightspeed.

When they got back to the fleet, they took a ship and flew down to their own base. It was a peaceful base, but a sturn base. When they landed, they got out and walked for the command center.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." Jexion said, "Is my team ready?"

"Yes sir, they are waiting at your ship. Good luck with your next mission."

"Good luck." Delen said.

"May the force be with you." Keyno said.

Just before he walked out Delen asked, " Hey Jexion, are you alright. Ever since our last encounter with Celron, you seem to be solemn and courageous."

Jexion didn't turn, but he said, "I sence that the future is about to get crazy, so I'm just prepping."

Then Jexion walked out.

/

"Are you ready agents?"

"Yes commander." they all said in unison.

"These jedi have caused enough problems for the empire, it's time to take them out." then she said, "make the jump to lightspeed."

"Yes commander "Iden Versio"."

/

He stood there, still thinking about it all.

"Master Chief."

He turned and watched the commander walk toward him.

"We are about there and it is heavily guarded." he said.

He looked back out the window.

"Then this will be the fight we need to win."

/

Jexion was back on his ship, ready for the mission, one of the biggest battle he'd fight.

"Prepare and jump to lightspeed."

"Yes sir."

/

The room was quiet. All of the officers were waiting for orders.

"Celron, sir. What are your orders."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Head for the weapon. It is time."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir we are here."

Jexion saw it. It was huge. There was not a lot known about this weapon, but it was extremely dangerous. He saw three star destroyers there, circling it.

"Sir, there are star destroyers coming out of hyperspace."

Three to four came in right next to the others. Jexion recognized them. They were Celron's.

"Sir there are multiple ships coming out of hyperspace."

The fleet came, and another came. One that they did not recognize. It said "UNSC" on the side. Then another ship came out of hyperspace right next to the star destroyers. It was like a small version of the star destroyers.

"Prepare for attack. Raise the shields and open fire on the star destroyers."

"Sir what about that other fleet?" a rebel said.

"I have a feeling that they are on our side." Jexion said.

/

The battle raged on, and as it did, Delen and Keyno came out of hyperspace. They watched the battle rage on, seeing ships explode everywhere.

"...Were getting pined down here..." a com said.

"Were not breaking though, they are too strong! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" and that com went out.

Then they received a transmission. It was from Jexion. The hologram was shaking.

"Guys, I'm close to the weapon and it is charging up. If it hits my ship, I might not see you guys again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently."

Then the hologram was gone.

They looked at the weapon and saw it powering up. It was pointed at the rebel fleet. But just as it fired, Jexion's ship intercepted it. It hit the ship and the ship vanished. Delen was enraged.

"All ships open fire on the imperial fleet!"

/

"Chief, the weapon wasn't aimed at us."

Chief looked out at the window. He saw the weapon being pointed at them now.

"Well now it is."

That's when the weapon shot at the fleet. All of the ships in his fleet were gone, but they soon reappeared and were now in another dimension.

"Captain, were are we?"

"I don't know, but there is a ship coming up on us. It looks human made."

Chief shrugged. "Great."

/

"Sir, we did not hit the rebel fleet. But it was a successful test."

Celron was enraged. He screamed and electricuted the officer. He fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Then Celron stopped. The officer gought up, angry but kept his tone down and said: "What are your next orders?"

"Prepare the emperors plan and start the process." then started walking away and then said," prep three star destroyers and prep the weapon to fire the coordinates that hit that jedis ship. And get me a contact with the Emperor."

"Yes sir."

Celron walked to his ship and flew to the three prepped star destroyers. They all got into position for the weapon. When Celron got to the bridge of the front one, the Emperor was on a hologram waiting for him.

"Were are you going Celron?" he said.

"I'm going after the jedi." Celron said.

"Our plan must not fail." the Emperor said.

"...I know..." Celron said as the hologram turned off.

"Captain, fire the teleporter weapon." Celron said.

"Yes sir."

/

"Delen, calm down. Raging is not the answer."

"I know." Delen said calming himself, " I am just struggling a little bit."

"Let's get out of here." Keyno said.

"Yes sir." a rebel said.

"I am sorry." Delen said.

"I am sorry too." Keyno said.

Delen looked out the window and said, "Sorry Jexion."


	3. Chapter 3

The place they were in was highly vegetated. Jexion asked were they were. They were not even in their own galaxy. This surprised him more than most news he had that whole day. They got out of the ship and met with these people that signaled them to land. They were like the fleet that helped them in the space battle.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me were we are?" Jexion asked.

"You are on the planet Chorus." someone said.

Jexion walked over to them. The person who said it looked depressed for some reason.

"Hello, my name is Jexion."

They looked at me with little concern. "My name is Carolina."

"Hello Carolina. I was just shot at by a teleporter weapon and now I have absolutely no idea were I am."

Now she started to look concerned. "So you know about it."

"Yes. Do you know about it?"

"Yes." Carolina said, "We have been trying to figure out were our friend went..."

She was interrupted by what looked like a hologram that said, "I told you, he was sent to another dimension to find what he is looking for."

Then it looked at Jexion.

"I can get you back to your dimension."

"Thank you. How do we get back there?"

It looked surprised, then went back to normal and said, "For that, you will need to do something to help us and in return we will help you."

"Very well what do you need."

"Come inside of our base of operations and we will talk."

Then it left. I left Carolina there and went into the base. It wasn't the best looking place he'd seen but it worked. The hologram thing was jumping from place to place then was in the middle of a clear room.

"We need you to go and visit a location. I put the coordinates on your suit. And we will provide a ship for you. Good luck."

"What am I looking for?" Jexion asked.

"You will know." it said.

/

"Sir, we are here."

"Do they know that we are here?" Celron asked.

"No sir."

"Then let them know. Pass over them and prep my ship."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, incoming transmission."

A hologram popped up. It was "Director Krenic".

"Hello Celron. The Emperor has sent me to help you. We will crush them."

/

Jexion quickly got in the ship prepped for him and took off. The trip was very long, passing by ruins. Then finally, after 3 to 4 hours, he made it to the location. He landed the ship and got out. He ran towards the place he was sent to. When he ran in, there was no one there. It was just a building with a beam shooting out of it. He did not know why, but he was on a mission. He traveled back to the ship and took off again. As he was traveling, he started to go unconscious. He turned on his com.

"There was no one there, and I'm starting to..." At that he past out.

...

When he woke up, the ship was crashed. The glass was shattered in the cockpit, and everything around him was broken.. He climed out, with pain in his side. He looked to the side and saw another crashed ship. It was just like the one he flew, but a lot more banged up. He then felt a disturbance and turned. He saw one of the most scariest things he had seen. It was a huge scorpion, with red eyes and a huge stinger. It stared at him, with hatred and anger in it's eyes. It screeched and preped for a charge.

"Ah crap." Jexion said, who collapsed in pain.

Jexion pulled out a modified blaster rifle and shot at it. It took a lot of damage, but took the hits and charged.

"How are you withstand that kind of..."

It swung its tail and hit him and sent him flying. He hit the center of a bolder and fell to the ground. He then heard explosions and heard yelling. Just before he went unconscious, he saw who was there. It was a man in green, and a a group of people with rifles. Then he went unconscious again.

...

All he could hear were voices, talking in all sorts of tones. When he woke up, he was in a hospital. He looked around and saw his lightsaber and weapons. Were was I? He thought. How did I get here? And why was the Empire creating a weapon that could teleport to other dimensions? Then a lady walked in. She was blond, in what looked like a school outfit, and with glasses.

"So, your finally awake."

"Where am I, who are you, and how long have I been out?" Jexion said, panicked.

She then frowned and said, "Don't you talk to me like that."

"What the heck do you..."

That's when he realized it. His voice was higher. And he looked a bit shorter. What the heck was going on?! Then another man walked in. He wore green, had a cane, was about six feet tall and was drinking some sort of liquid.

"Hello there."

"Who are you people and how long was I out?"

"Do you realize what your age is?"he said.

He still didn't answer his question, but his question did make him think. Jexion quickly looked at himself and freaked out. His body was younger. That's why my voice is high, he thought. Then he quickly said,

"I know it would be hard to believe me, but I am actually thirty one years old."

"Do you know were you are?" he said

"No, I have no idea." Jexion said.

"Please tell us your story." he said encouragingly.

...

...

When I finished my story, the lady looked shocked, and the man looked like he expected it. He and the lady started to walk off and said, "Get dressed. We will modify your weapons except for your lightsaber. Please follow us."

Jexion got out and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his lightsaber and followed the two. They walked out into a pretty night. The moon was cracked, the buildings were lively. This must of been a very peaceful. They were walking towards one of the buildings. When they were in, it was a small arena. The lady called Glinda went to a dance or something.

"Jexion, you are not the first to come here by the way you described." Ospin said.

Then thats when Glinda came back. She was with a seventeen year old and had blond hair.

"Hello there. Glinda calls you Jexion. From were I am from, I am called Agent Washington."

Jexion went wide eyed in shock.

"They told me I was coming to help rescue you..."

"And you are." said a voice.

Then the hologram popped up and that specific hologram from that base in the previous dimension. Jexion looked at it, furious and questioning.

"Why did you send me here?' Jexion asked.

"Because of your past. Some of it still haunts you. So are here for redemption." it said.

"What about my crew on my ship? And my team and friends?" Jexion asked.

"Your message made it, or what was left of it." it said.

Ozpin thought for a moment, then said, "You, Jexion have a choice. You can attend this school, or we can send you out on your own."

This was unexpected by Jexion. His past memories came back to him, but he pushed them down, not thinking about them at the moment.

"Very well. I would like to attend your school."


	4. Chapter 4

Celron took a ship down to the surface. As he walked off the ramp, all of the crew was lined up by a officer and troopers. There was the crew, but no jedi. Celron paced back and forward. He was angry. He electrocuted the whole crew, all who fell to the ground in pain. When Celron stopped, the stormtroopers pulled them all to their feet.

"Were is the jedi?" Celron said calmly.

No one answered. This was getting on his nerves. He did not have time for this. That was when the director's ship landed. When he walked out the director walked out with death troopers. They were new

"What do we have here?" the director said.

"Rebels, sir." the officer said.

"And the jedi?"

"Not here, sir."

Then another officer ran up to both of them.

"Sir, I went through their data. It's the jedi. He said this." and played the message.

/''''There was no one there, and I'm starting to...'''''/

Then another ship came in. And four tie fighters landed. The director looked surprised. The leader walked towards them.

"Inferno Squad? What are you doing here?" the director asked.

"Orders from the Emperor. We are suppost to follow and aid you."

"Just what I needed."Celron muttered sarcasticly.

"You will never find him" said a voice from the side.

Celron looked to see a woman in battle armor. She looked irritated.

"And why is that?" the director asked.

"A AI let something slip." she said.

The director nodded and the death troopers pointed their weapons at here.

"I will ask this once. Were is he?" the director said sternly.

She did not looked worried.

"The AI slipped a little and said that he is in the same place as my friend." She said.

"And were would that be?" the director asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he went into another dimension. Or flew to another planet." She said, seeming sad about it.

"I don't have the time or the patience for this." Celron said.

"The same here." the director said.

"Were was this message broadcasted from?" the director asked.

"Four hours to the north, sir." a officer said.

"Then that's were we are going." Celron said.

/

"Jexion, here is a scroll to help you here. And there is a suit for you in a dorm right next to team RWWBY. And your weapons are being modified for a working function here."

"Thank you Ozpin." Jexion said.

"Would you like to be in a friendly envirement?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure." Jexion said.

"Head to your dorm and put on a suit. You will be attending with me and Wash."

"Yes sir." Jexion said, and followed Wash out the door.

They both walked to his dorm, but only Jexion walked in. He put on the suit laid out for him. It was a nice suit, but he had not worn one for a long time. He walked out and headed to the dance. Wash followed me and asked, "Have you seen my team?"

"Only one, her name was Carolina."

"How is she and the rest of my team?" Wash asked.

"When I talked to her, she seemed extremely depressed, but I guess war does that to you." I said.

Wash looked a little down, so I tried to cheer him up.

"It looked like the war you were fighting before is coming to a end soon." I said.

"Well at least there is a little good news." Wash said.

"I'm not from your dimension exactly, but I was there long enough to see what was going on." I said, then paused and said, "Have you heard about a man called Master Chief?"

"Yes."

"He helped me in the dimension I come from. But then I was teleported to yours then here."

They finally made it to the dance. It was a little crowded, but he was alright with it, since he was in space before and now he on a planet, it was much more comfortable.

"Hello."

Jexion jumped a little.

"What the heck, your inside my head?!"

"Yes, I'm doing the same way Wash has it."

"Just don't scare me like that again." I thought.

"Just wait till you meet my friends/team." Wash said.

/

"Sir, he is in another dimension. Do you want me to put in the coordinates?"

Just then, a hologram popped up.

"Celron, return to our dimension, now."

It was the Emperor. What was the problem now?!

"Why, we are so close." Celron said.

"You need some patience. We will get him, but we need you here, now. The occupation is about to begin."

Celron was furious, but said,"Very well."

The hologram left. In much frustration, Celron said,

"Return to our dimension."

"Yes sir."

...

The star destroyer returned, and the gathering ships were in huge numbers. There were still plenty in this galaxy to keep the people in this dimension in line, but these were all for a different job. Celron left in his ship and flew towards the weapon, marveling at it's size. It was given credit to the Emperor of course, but Celron was one of the main people to come up with this plan and organize it. When he landed, he headed strait for the meeting room. The halls of the weapon were a lot like a star destroyers, but more wide. When he got there, there were officers waiting for the meeting to start. When he walked in, he noticed that he was the only one not on time. He walked in and went to his spot.

"Now that everyone is here," Tarkin said, "we can now start this meeting."

"This battle station is now operational. You all know your parts. Now lets start a new and larger Empire."

They all clapped, accept for Celron. He walked out, starting to head back to his ship when he was stopped by a officer.

"Sir, there's a transmission for you."

...

When he got back to his star destroyer, he walked onto the bridge, everyone looking at him. He could sense their fear. As he walked, he saw a hologram waiting. It was Darth Vader. Celron had only talked to Darth Vader a few times.

"Hello, Celron." Vader said.

"Hello, Vader. Is there something wrong?"Celron asked.

Vader folded his arms, getting angrier in his tone.

"The Emperor told me about your search for the jedi."

"...And?..." Celron asked.

"You know how important this operation is. It must not be stopped, and must have no opposition."

"Yes, Darth Vader." Celron said, a little anger in his tone.

Then it shut off.


	5. Chapter 5

Delen paced back and forward, and Keyno was sitting, listening to the conversation of the leaders of the rebellion.

"We just lost one of our jedi. And we lost a lot in that battle."

"Yes, but we gained so much information..."

They all started to argue and it went on for a while. Delen and Keyno walked out and into the hanger.

"We have to get Jexion back." Delen said.

"I know." Keyno said.

"So you know what we have to do." Delen asked.

"Yes" Keyno said.

They walked towards a good sized ship and prepped for flight.

"Shuttle, what is the clearance code?"

"2143." Delen said.

With that, they took off for the weapon. Keyno was ready for anything. He, Delen, and Jexion had been through a lot and they were not about to stop. They then went into lightspeed.

...

When they came out of lightspeed, they planned to hide until they would be teleported to Jexions location. They looked as a ton of star destroyers were gathered here. They saw they were all in separate groups, in about groups of three or four.

"What are they planning?" Delen asked.

"I have no idea." Keyno said.

"Which one is Celrons ship?" Keyno said.

They looked all over the place to find it.

"We need to hurry, before they suspect anything." Keyno said.

"There." Delen said.

It was bigger than most, but it was still just a star destroyer. They managed to land it just right so no one would notice. Now all they had to do was wait.

/

"Celron, the Emperor wants to speak with you."

"Very well." Celron said.

The hologram popped up and the Emperor was there.

"Celron, it's time. You can take your section and start heading for the fleet who attacked you before."

Celron was surprised.

"Emperor, what about the jedi?"

"You and a small task force will go after him. We must stay on schedule."

Celron smiled. This was his chance to take that jedi Jexion down.

"One more thing Celron. Gather any useful information for our plan."

"Yes, Emperor."

Then the hologram was gone.

/

"Look!" Keyno said.

There was a couple of ships heading for the middle of the ships.

"It's Celron." Delen said.

They detached and perseued after him. They had to maneuver past all of the star destroyers to get to him. They also saw the weapon charging up. They were just in time and were also hit by the beam.

/

After a while,Wash wasn't able to show me his friends.

"Sorry," he said, "They are all talking to other people. Or they are talking to people they might want to date."

"It's all good. I think I'm just going to go back to my dorm. If you want, you can drop by later."

"Sounds good." he said.

Jexion then walked his way back to his dorm. When he got there, he changed into a pair of sleeping clothes. He then sat on his bed, thinking about all that happened. That's also when that AI spoke.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself."

He jumped a little again.

"Gees, I forgot about you. And I thought I asked you to please not scare me like that again."

"Sorry, you seem to have had a joyful evening."

"I guess I did," he thought, "I have not had a night like that in a long time."

"Well, you can just relax now. I will leave you."

Then it stopped talking. So he just got out his scroll and studied the history of Remnant. It was very interesting. The White Fang, the war, and now peace. They were very lucky to have peace. It always seemed like war was every were. But that's were he had always been, the battle field. Ever since he was younger, he had always been fighting a war. It became second nature to him. That was something he was used to. They brought his armor in his dorm and put it in his closet. A then a man came in and unlocked his aura. It was very interesting concept. Then wash came in a hour later.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm good. How did you get your team?" I asked.

"Well, there was a testing day, and that decided what group you were in." Wash said.

"Well I guess I will be all alone then." I said.

"No you won't. I does not matter if you are not on a team. You will have friends to help you." Wash said.

"Well, I guess I will meet them soon." I said.

"Yep, but maybe not for a few days because we are going on a mission."

"Well I guess I will see you then." I said.

"See you then." Wash said and left.

That's when I just went to sleep to wash away all of the days troubles.

...

A dream happened to him that night.

"How could you betray us!?" Zerog said.

"I had no choice," I said, "I'm just..."

"Following orders!?" Zerog said.

Jexion had had enough and shot Zerog in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Then another jedi ran up to him then looked at me and said, "Traitor!"

He pulled Zerog back and gave him to someone he could not see. He assumed it was to get him healed.

Then the jedi looked at me. The look in his eyes was pure hatred. He turned on his lightsaber, screaming and charging at me.

...

Then the dream left and I woke up, sweating like crazy. Why did have a nightmare like that?

"It is a part of you being here. To help your process, you will have nightmare that will get steadily worse."

"Great." I said.

"But it only happens once a night."

And with that I went back to sleep.

/

The next couple of days were fine. He got to relax and enjoy the view. He got his weapons back. Ozpin made him a special weapon so that Jexion would not have to show his lightsaber. Ozpin did not want him telling anyone about his past, which made Jexion a little irritated. But it was fine. Thats when he heard the alarms. He looked and saw smoke in Vale. He heard screams and howls. He ran to a ship and headed to the smoke. When he got there, he saw Wash and his friends. They were surounded by Grim. Now was his chance. He pulled out his weapon and jumped out of the plane. Before he landed, he stabbed a Grim in the back. He then ran though them all, using what he learned from his past with new knowledge to strike tons of the boiwolves. He then saw that his arms had electricity running down them. He was able to run faster, strike faster and could electrocute any Grim in his way. As he fought, he saw Wash and his friends fighting as well.

"Yes." he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, they finally defeated all of the grim. We all looked at each other, glad we all had our backs. We all walked towards each other and exchanged looks. We all looked up and saw ships coming to pick us up. We all boarded and went back to Beacon. When we got there, Jexion saw the man who caused all of this havoc. He was being pushed into a ship to be taken to prison. After he left, I felt something. It felt like the dark side. I turned slowly around and saw ships coming in. It was Celron.

"Wash, I would get your friends and go get Ozpin." I said.

Wash looked over. He then noticed the ships.

"Wait, why? Who are they?" Wash asked.

"Trouble." I said, and slowly walked towards the landing ships. Once they landed, Celron walked out, with a squadron of Death troopers. He never used these kind of troops. He would always have inquisitors. Celron did not look good. He had half of a mask and half of his face looked a little burnt. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. It was the look of a sith.

"Hello, Jexion." Celron said.

"It has been a while." I said sarcastically.

He did not look amused. Then I heard Ozpin behind me.

"Jexion, who is he?" Ozpin asked.

"I am your worst nightmare." Celron said, his face turning into a snarl.

Celron ignited his lightsaber, just begging for a rematch. I reached inside my shirt, and grabbed mine. I ignited it and waited, just as I had practiced.

"Whoever you are, leave. Now!" Ozpin said.

"That is not going to happen. I've been sent to eliminate Jexion, and that soldier." Celron said.

Washed walked up next to me, with his weapon.

"We don't surrender." Wash said.

"I don't have time for this." and with that, he gestured and the death troopers lifted their weapons started to open fire.

"NNNOOOO!" I yelled, running towards Celron.

We both clashed, then started to parry. The thing Celron did not know is that, I had been training in the arts of what they teach here. Celron did not know how they fought. I did two side cuts and then elbowed him in the face. He was not amused by this and started to choke me. My aura protected very little against this. I floated there, speedily starting to lose oxygen. I felt everyone stop fighting and looking at me in the air.

"This ends. Now!" Celron yelled.

"NNNOOOO!" Wash yelled, running at Wash. Celron used the force and pushed Wash back to were he was before.

He dropped me and I felt a sharp pain across my back. I yelled in pain, and started to get electricuted. It strengthened his cut and hurt ten times worse. My aura was depleted, and I was close to death.

Then I tried to focus. It was one of the hardest things to do, but I focused. I had another trick up my sleeve. I knew my semblance. I absorbed all of his electricity, and bolted at him. I barreled past him, gaining momentum, turned around and burst into electricity. It was energizing. He unbursted and found himself right next to Ozpin. Turning, he saw Celron flying though the air. He hit his ship and fell to the ground. Jexion turned back to Ozpin.

"I never noticed, you have silver eyes." Ozpin said.

He saw himself, and it was weird. His eyes were glowing silver and had electricity running along his face. His eyes were silver. He did not know what it meant, but he did not have time to wonder about it. He grabbed the weapon Ozpin made and gave him and he also grabbed his lightsaber. Celron got up and turned on his lightsaber. Jexion ran towards him, faster than most everyone around him. Celron raged and charged. He clashed with Celron, and in one strike, he made a huge gash across his chest. Celron fell back, yelling in pain.

"Do it!" he yelled.

Jexion turned and limped off, his semblance leaving. The death troopers left over ran towards their ships, shooting at them, and dragging Celron onto his ship. All of his ships took off accept one. He saw Delen and Keyno, looking at him wide eyed. And that's when Jexion collapsed. He did not die, he just sat there, leaning back, trying to deal with the pain from the gash in his back. Delen, Keyno, and Wash ran up. They helped walk him to the medical center. They fixed his back and bandaged it. He then walked to the landing pad. All of the people he had fought with were there. Keyno and Delen were there also.

"Hey Jexion. I want to introduce you to my team." Wash said.

"Hi. I'm Ruby."

Ruby was the youngest of the team. She was short, with short red and black hair. She had the biggest weapon of the team as well.

"I'm Yang."

Yang was one of the tallest ones. She was the "tank" as they would say. She had yellow hair, and had some sort of gun on her wrists.

"Blake."

Blake was the tallest. She had black hair with a bow and had a fold able sword as her weapon.

"And mine is Weiss."

She was the second shortest of the group. She had white hair and a sword.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Jexion."

"Who were those guys? And who was the one that did that to you?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, I want to pay back that guy, whoever he was." Yang said.

"And what is that?" Weiss said, pointing at my lightsaber.

"You have silver eyes?! I've never met someone else with silver eyes." Ruby said.

I looked at Ozpin, who made a look of 'you know what to do.'

"To answer your questions. They were a group of poeple from... a battle I fought in. The man leading them is named Celron. This," he held up his lightsaber, "is called a lightsaber. And I never knew my eyes meant anything."


	7. Chapter 7

When Celron got back, he needed to be rushed to the medical center. While being rushed there, Celron thought. How did Jexion beat him? Celron trained all of the time. Maybe he rushed in without knowing what he was getting himself into. Jexion had tricks up his sleeve. Celron did too, but did not expect Jexion to have those sort of abilities. When he got to the medical center, he was put on life support. It would take a while for these sort of wounds to heal. Time he did not have for catching that jedi. Then a hologram popped up in front of the life support. It was Vader. He looked down at Celron menacingly.

"What happened?!" Vader asked.

Celron looked away, feeling ashamed at what had happened to him.

"The jedi had tricks up his sleeve. Ones I did not anticipate. But he will suffer and fall." Celron said.

Vader then folded his arms.

"The Emperor has sent me to do your job. I will succeed where you have failed." Vader said angerly.

"Then what will I do?" Celron asked, angry and ashamed.

"The Emperor has assigned you to help protect the fleets that are traveling to dimensions we have not been to yet. I trust that you will not fail?"

"...No..." Celron said.

Then the hologram turned off. Celron felt ashamed. How could he of been beaten? It still puzzled him but he now knew one thing that they did not. He new what Jexion was capable of. And he knew how to incorporate the plan into stopping Jexion once and for all. His plan was pure genius. Now all he needed to do was heal.

/

Once he healed, he headed to the training area. Now was the time for his power to be unleashed. He turned on the training droids to their highest setting. He then waited for them to charge at him, feeding on the dark side to build his anger. As they were running at him, blasters raised and firing at him. He did a back flip in the air, landing behind four of them and slicing them. He then turned and deflected the bolts. He had never practiced at this height of training, but things were going to change now that he needed to stop Jexion. And not just Jexion, but any enemy that would face him. He used this to fuel his anger and charged at the bots, slicing through ones in his path. Finally, he got the last of them.

'Next wave' he thought.

/

This was the 23rd wave. He was exhausted, leaning over, gasping for air. He body wanted him to quit, to just stop all of this. As this was happening, the biggest wave was charging at him. It was like a small army.

Celron focused, used all of his strength to focus on his anger. His past, Jexion, the Emperor and Vader, all of them. His anger started to build. As this was happening, they gaught close to him, and stood there.

'Give up.' a robot said.

At this, he raged, bolting at the army. They opened fire on him. He turned on his lightsaber, deflecting any bolts that would hit him. He used the force to yank guns from some of them. He sliced any near him with fury. He screamed, and used the force and sent out a electrical pulse and hit any bots near him. They fell to the ground, and he charged the rest. He used his anger and finished off the rest of them. He was breathing heavily, looking around in amazement he saw all of the bots he destroyed. The arena looked destroyed.

"Well done."

Celron turned, seeing a hologram of the Emperor. How long had he been watching?

"Your powers have grown a lot. This will be very useful." the Emperor said.

"Yes master." Celron said.

"You are now a high ranking sith." the Emperor said.

"What do you want me to do?" Celron asked.

"Go and prep your section of the fleet. Your heading to were Jexions location is. You are ready."

"What about Vader?" Celron asked.

"He will be joining you. You will need help stopping all of those fighters."

"Yes, master." Celron said.

Then the hologram left. He looked at himself. His eye he could see was glowing yellow and red. It was the marking of a sith. Celron smiled. He made it.

/

"Congratulations on your new rank." a officer said.

Celron walked to the bridge, and gave orders.

"Head out and follow Vader's fleet."

"Yes sir."


End file.
